Naruto- One Shot
by Dilzy-AM
Summary: Su capa se agitó y de un solo movimiento aterrizó frente a él. No tenía mucho tiempo... Su tercer hijo iba a nacer y debía de estar con ella. A su lado apareció su mejor amigo y este se enfrento con los lacayos de Orochimaru... Ese maldito... Iba a proteger a su aldea...a su esposa...a sus hijos... Por que se llama Naruto Uzumaki... Y dará su vida por protegerlos...


Esquivaba todo ataque que me daban. Tenía que alcanzarla. Sus lágrimas al verme en tal penoso estado. Mi ropa desgastada, rota por los jutsu que me propinaban. Mis hijos. Escondidos. Eran protegidos por su madre. Quien luchaba incansablemente. Sabía que ella era fuerte pero…

…No lo era con este sujeto…no lo éramos con Orochimaru. Golpearon a mi esposa. Me desconcentré.

"¡Hina!-Ugh"—Una serpiente me atravesó el brazo antes de que pudiera completar el nombre de mi esposa. Mi hijo mayor gritó, saliendo de su escondite.

Sonreí. Sabía que eso pasaría...Kurama se enfureció y siguió atacando a una de las invocaciones del sennin traidor. Este hombre se reía. Sasuke luchaba contra ese experimento de ese asqueroso hombre. Estaban casi iguales. Lo cual para mí era imposible de creer. Yo me levanté. Mi esposa había quedado inconsciente y Boruto veía su estado completamente amargo.

"Boruto"—Le llamé. Él me miró sorprendido. Estaba ileso y así quería que estuviera. Su hermana estaba con un pie fracturado y escuchaba sus sollozos en el agujero del suelo tapado por escombros que Hinata había hecho para ocultarlos, al no haber alcanzado el llevarlos hacia el escondite oficial del pueblo. Ella fue la última en enterarse de lo ocurrido. Puesto que en el momento de la invasión que planeó Orochimaru, ella estaba dando a luz a mi tercer hijo. En mi casa. Ayudada por Sakura ya que no alcanzarían para aquella labor hasta llegar al hospital. Himawari cargaba ahora a su hermano y le estaba dando de chupar su dedo meñique para que se callara, mientras ella lloraba. —"Saca a tus hermanos de aquí"—El comenzó a llorar.

"Pero…y mamá"—al menos no se negó como otras veces. Orochimaru comenzó a hacer sellos. Llamé el poder del Kyuubi por última vez. Hice cuatro copias mías exactas. Todas teñidas del chackra del Kyuubi y con una capa que les cubría. Comencé a hacer el rasen shuriken. Una de mis copias desapareció.

Lancé mi ataque antes de que Orochimaru sacara a sus serpientes de las mangas de sus brazos. Kabuto ya no existía en ese cuerpo…

"Noto que ya no tienes mucho chackra. Naruto-kun"—se relamió la boca dándole un aspecto horrendo. Esquivó mi ataque, yendo directo hacía mis hijos. Boruto se cubrió el rostro. Pero mi ataque nunca le dio. Mi jutsu se había convertido en mi copia. Me acordé entonces cuando el antiguo equipo 7 había salido de la aldea por primera vez. Cuando combatimos Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, Sasuke y yo contra Zabuza y Haku. Sonreí.

"Papá…"—mi hijo se quedó sorprendido. Comencé a hacer sellos mientras que mi copia cargaba a Hinata. Y con uno de los brazos del Kyubi cargaba a Himawari y a mi último hijo. Boruto corrió tras de nosotros viendo hacia donde yo estaba. Me mordí el pulgar.

Mis padres me habían dado un legado. Y yo aprendí ocultamente de ellos.

Un brazo de chackra se extendió atrapando a las serpientes y jalando a Orochimaru lo más veloz que podía. Más brazos se dirigían hacia él y una de las copias lo abrazó por detrás. Gamabunta luchaba contra la invocación suprema. Aquella serpiente gigante que…bueno, a decir verdad no me acuerdo de su nombre pero sé que Sasuke sabe cómo se llama ese animal rastrero.

Cuando Orochimaru estaba cara a cara conmigo. La parca apareció detrás de mí.

"Maldito malnacido."—Sasuke estaba a unos cien metros y vi como derrotó a ese chico con peinado de cebolla. Sonreí nuevamente.

Comencé a jalar el alma de Orochimaru.

Mi clon desapareció. Dándome las últimas imágenes de mis hijos. Sakura lloraba y Sarada, su hija, estaba detrás de ella. Llorando también. Pude recordar su conversación.

*Y Naruto. ¿Está bien?* preguntó mi amiga y compañera de equipo.

*Papá va a acabar con ese sujeto. Lo sé*decía Boruto con lágrimas en los ojos. Dejé a un lado a Hinata. Dándole nuestro ultimó beso.

*Y el pequeño Naruto* dijo mi amiga Haruno señalando al bebé, volteé a verlos sorprendido.

*Está sano y salvó*dijo mi hijo señalando al bebé. Quien se había quedado dormido. Me aproximé

*Sakura. Por favor cuida de mis tres hijos hasta que Hinata esté totalmente sana…gracias por todo…y chicos díganle a su madre que la amó tanto como a ustedes* Todos se quedaron congelados. Mis hijos comenzaron a llorar. Les di un beso en la frente a mis hijos. El pequeño Naruto abrió los ojos…

Blancos como los de su madre y con mi color de cabello, una combinación hermosa. Sonreí, sintiendo como una lágrima caía suavemente por mi mejilla y bordeaba un corte que tenía en el rostro. Le susurré algo a Sakura.

*Sabes cómo preparar el ritual lo necesito todo listo ahora. Tengo que sellar al Kyuubi antes que este pierda la memoria y destruya Konoha cuando yo muera*

Ella me estaba por decir algo

*Solo tengo dos minutos Dentro de cuatro minutos todo habrá acabado.*

Cerré los ojos y hablé con Kurama mentalmente.

*Kurama. No te resistas, está bien. Tú nuevo contenedor te va a considerar tanto como yo*

*Estás loco Naruto. No puedes acabar así. Yo no voy a aceptar a otro contenedor. Prefiero estar muestro antes que empezar de cero.*

*Yo supe todo desde un principio. Sabía que algún día terminaría yo así. Todo está listo y guardado en documentos que solo mi tercer hijo podrá abrir a la edad de doce años. Solo doce años Kurama…por favor…O tendré que pedirle a Sasuke que te desaparezca.*

*Y amenazándome con Uchiha Eh…está bien…solo doce años…*

Caí al suelo. Solo tenía dos minutos. Rompí el sello y Kurama gruñó. Varias cadenas salieron de mi estómago e hice un sello nuevamente. El mismo que hizo mi padre.

Orochimaru estaba muerto y ahora dirigía el chackra del Kyuubi hacía mi último hijo.

Sabía que no sufriría.

Lo sabía…

Sabía que Hinata entendería.

Lo sabía…

La parca alzó su os, lista para quitarme el alma.

El Kyuubi fue sellado perfectamente. Y con él un poco de mi chackra.

La parca bajó su os…

La oscuridad me hundió…

"Hijos…los qui…ero…"

/END NARUTO POV/

Diez años después.

—"Mamá. Me tengo que ir a la aldea oculta de la Arena con los chicos. Regresó en cuanto acabé la misión."—decía un adulto alegre con una pequeña mochila tras su espalda.

—"Ten cuidado hijo"—una mujer algo envejecida de cabellos azulados amarrados en un moño peinaba a su menor hija la cual tenía dieciséis. Él se fue.

—"Mamá. Naruto-chan cada vez es mejor con el juuken y quiere saber ya las técnicas de papá."—Dijo la chiquilla mientras que se acomodaba su banda.

—"Tanto Naru-chan como tu padre son talentosos."—

—"Mamá…extrañas a papá"—Dijo Himawari.

—"Sí. Pero el verlos hace que deje de hacerlo y me haga feliz de nuevo…Sé que él los protege desde el cielo…"—Ella sonrió

—"¡Mamá! ¡Mira lo que pude hacer!"—Gritó un niño viniendo desde el jardín. Con un sapo pequeño entre sus manos—"Boruto-Onee-chan me dijo que papá también sacaba sapos y vencía a todos los que se les cruzaba en el camino me enseñó la invocación. Ahora podré luchar contra Konohamaru-Hokage-sama. Y podré ser Hokage antes que mi hermano. Jejeje"—Se reía mirando al sapo amarillo que tenía entre manos.

—"Me voy a entrenar"—Dijo su hermana mayor.

—"¡Yo también me voy!"—y todos salieron dejando a la Hyuga sola en casa. Ella sostuvo el cuadro de su esposo con ella. Cuando se casaron.

—"Naruto-kun…Tus hijos son prodigiosos y valientes como tú. Boruto ya es jounnin y ya tiene su primer equipo. Himawari completa toda las misiones a la perfección y Naruto…sé que él tiene al Kyuubi y que dentro de dos años su vida se complicará. Además de que su Byakugan es raramente puro y mi padre lo quiere considerar para ser el patriarca de mi clan. No sabría decirlo…pero cuando lo veo con mi Byakugan activado. Veo tu chackra correr por él…Sé lo que tienes planeado para él. Y es muy bueno con las técnicas ninja. Es tan bueno como tú. Los tres tienen tu humor…los tres tienen tu sonrisa…Naruto-kun…Seré fuerte y…"—Comenzó a llorar la ojiperla. De pronto un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

—"Hinata…"—Un espectro de luz apareció delante suyo.

—"Naruto-kun…eres…"—La Hyuga levantó débilmente una de sus manos.

—"…No te preocupes…ya lo dijiste…yo los protegeré…pase lo que pase…a ellos y a ti…porque los amo ttebayo"—Sonrió desapareciendo.

La Hyuga sonrió entre lágrimas.

Aunque él se haya ido. Siempre estará en los corazones de todos…porque su amor es tan grande y fuerte como para traspasar las fronteras, romper murallas y abrazarlos a todos protegiéndolos contra el mal…en el cielo o la tierra. Él siempre estará con todos…en especial con las personas que ama…

*Gracias Hinata…*

Fin


End file.
